


Look For The Light That Leads Me Home

by LadyofAvalon



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofAvalon/pseuds/LadyofAvalon
Summary: Hayes has done it again. Drabbles.  Post-1x03.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at gameofcards on LJ - the theme was a story in a series of drabbles and I could not resist taking a closer look at Hayes and Wallace in the last couple of episodes with a few drabbles from her perspective. The title comes from Failure by Breaking Benjamin.

She has done it again.

There is a moment, as the words scroll across the screen, that everything begins to shift into a blur of red, white, yellow, and blue. _Breaking news_ is splashed across the image and her name is splattered everywhere. And her stomach just _drops_.

Hayes likes this job – she likes it more than she ever expected when Conner offered it to her instead of jail. It is not the prison she expected it to be.

She doesn't want to lose it. This is the one place where her disregard for authority seems to do some good.

* * *

The look on Conner's face makes her want to cry.

For the moment, as he stares at the screen, his expression is completely unguarded and full of more emotions than Hayes can name – shock, despair, disappointment. She somehow feels as though those are directed towards her.

She hates that feeling. It should not bother her this much – or at all. It's her life. She does what she wants, when she wants to do it. Conner doesn't get a say.

But the look on his face reminds her of the first time he saw her after Chicago and she hates it.

* * *

She leaves. Again. Like she always does. Cut and run – the patented Hayes Morrison response to trouble.

She tries not to look back when she walks down the hallway, but she cannot help herself – and he is standing in the doorway.

Hayes almost expects him to follow her, but the door is closed when the she glances back from the end of the hall.

That was what she always liked – _loved?_ a little voice in her head asks – about him. Conner always knew her boundaries without asking. He always respected those boundaries, even when it only ended up hurting him.

* * *

Things go back to normal after that – or as normal as they can be when Jackson and Conner and her mother are breathing down her neck.

She knows she has to fix things – that part has been drilled into her head over and over again for years. She knows that Jackson is right and she just needs to listen to him. But she hates it. She hates all of it – the whole perfect First Daughter shtick was never her.

She feels like she is suffocating in the pastels and pearls and the false sweetness. This isn't her – it never was.

* * *

The look on Conner's face feels like a knife in her gut.

If she thought she had seen his despair before, she knows she is wrong now.

She is torn between elation that she gets to keep her job and the absolutely gut wrenching fear that she has irrevocably screwed up his life. _Again_.

It's her fault. He could lose his job – he could lose _everything_. Because of her. Because he was watching out for her and was just trying to save her from herself.

_Just go._

And she does. Damn her, she does. She turns and runs away. _Again_.


End file.
